Serendipity
by Padfoot-chan
Summary: Slade is back again. The good news is Terra is back too. The Titans found out that Slade wants somebody. And that somebody just so happens to be Starfire. Will Robin stop Slade or will his heart bleed till the end of his life?


_**Serendipity**_

By KtDragonX (who came up with the ideas), Mashou no Tenshi (do not ask why she is doingwriting such apetty fic)and Padfoot-chan (who didn't do much at all)

Edited by Genma and Li (who was the only one who could take this actually seriously)

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. T.T

Version 1.2 (the first version sucked so much because Padfoot wrote it that Mashou got embarrassed and rewrote it herself)

**Chapter One - Compel**

"Good night!" Terra called to Starfire, not bothering to call the same to Raven—the titan knew she wouldn't answer. The boys were out again, but the girls weren't too worried: the boys could take care of themselves.

She went into her room and snuggled deep into the covers of her bed; as comfortable as it was, though, she couldn't get to sleep. But when she finally did...

* * *

**Terra gasped. It was Slade!**** And Starfire! They were actually kissing. _Passionately_. Even though it was not as lustful**** as she had seen Robin and Starfire's kisses to each other, she was still shocked...Star would never kiss Slade! And she looked like she was enjoying it! ****Then, suddenly she remembered it was only a simple dream.**** But Slade turned to her, Starfire vanished, and his one eye glinted evilly**

**"Now, mindslave, you WILL steal the stones and give them to me..."**

**The dream vanished.**

**

* * *

"Terra?! Raven?!" Starfire yelled in a panic. "Where are my energy stones?"**

She paused in front of Raven's door, and it slid open an inch or so. Only one of Raven's steely ice blue eyes were visible. "What do you want?" The girl's whispery cold voice came.

"My energy stones are missing!"

The door slid open a bit more, and then all the way, the reveal Raven with her hood down. She peered at Starfire suspiciously.

"You're not joking, are you?" she asked skeptically.

Starfire looked distressed, shaking her red haired head. "Of course not! Here is proof." She stuck out her right arm, and the charm bracelet she always wore jingled. Raven stared at it. The emerald stones that were usually encrusted in it, evenly spaced apart, were gone.

Raven looked up again and walked to the kitchen. "You're right," she said

"How can you be so calm about this?" Starfire shouted after her. "You know what this means, do you not?!"

Raven's cool voice floated back from the kitchen. "Of course. Soon, you'll be powerless."

"Are you not going to do anything?"

"No. We watch...and wait."

Starfire ground her teeth in frustration and stomped back to her room.

* * *

Terra handed the sparkling green energy stones to Slade, glassy-eyed.

"Good, my mindslave. Now, go back to the Tower and forget all of this."

As Terra retreated, Slade started to laugh. A malicious, crazylaugh

_

* * *

_

****

"It is very lucky that I once put a locator on one of my stones, is it not?" Starfire queried Raven.

"Of course," muttered Raven, not really paying attention. "Hey, look. The computer's picking something up..."

They both stared at the screen. It beeped twice and then showed them a map of Gotham City. A red dot was pinpointed to an empty lot. It zoomed in until they could see someone...Slade!

* * *

"What...what am I doing here?" Terra murmured, shaking her head. She was standing on the outskirts of the city, staring into Gotham. She turned around and faced an empty lot.

Except it wasn't so empty anymore—

"Wha—_Slade_?" Terra yelled.

Slade sprinted away from her. Terra ran after him, but he was too fast, so she controlled the rocks on the ground to make him trip. Which he did. Which was good. Um. Anyways, she ran up to him and demanded, "What am I doing here?! What are _you_ doing here?!"

Slade swiftly stuck his foot out and Terra fell. Getting annoyed, the blonde paused chasing after Slade so she could feel what rocks were around her. Pumice, granite, gravel, boulders—but suddenly, here was something different. A positive, green feeling—Starfire! But Starfire wasn't here! So instead she reached telepathically for whatever it was, and a small pile of green energy stones flew into her hand. Slade didn't even notice and continued running. Terra shrugged, turned her back on the lot, and hailed a taxi.

* * *

It was dinnertime, and Terra wasn't back yet. Starfire sat on the couch, propping her face up with her hands, still puzzling over Slade. What was he doing there? Where was that? Did he ever _have_ her energy stones? And why—

The door of the Tower burst open. Terra stood there, looking extremely disheveled. "Where were you?" asked Raven, looking up from her book of poems by Edgar Allen Poe.

"It—it's a long story," Terra answered shakily.

◊

"And so, I fought him, got back the stones, and here I am now," Terra concluded.

"The stones?" Starfire reminded her.

"Oh yeah," Terra said. Taking the stones from her pocket, she was about to drop it in Starfire's hand when she hesitated.

**_KEEP THE STONES! KEEP THEM!_**

Terra shuddered and quickly shoved them into Starfire's outstretched hand. "Here."

"Thank you, my friend," Starfire smiled warmly, putting the stones back into her bracelet. "You are forgiven."

* * *

_Note from Mashou no Tenshi: no, this is not a one-shot. It will be continued, but...IT'S MY WORK! YOU CAN'T CLAIM IT! ARGH! I'M ALREADY PISSED AT PADFOOT-CHAN ENOUGH FOR STEALING IT (even though she asked me for it)! Now go and review. (If you check the reviews, you'll notice I flamed. Just...don't...agh.)_


End file.
